


The Hard Part

by danylilly



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danylilly/pseuds/danylilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easy part was getting engaged. The hard part was telling people. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Part

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. All characters belong to Lucas. I did this years ago so be nice. Please R/R

“You’d better call Karrade. He was worried about you.” “Yeah I’ll call him.” Luke could feel something bothering her. “Mara? What is it?” “Nothing. I just don’t want to get back to reality yet.” “I am looking forward to food.” “Yes, that and showers, just not going back to everyone. I’ve gotten used to it being just the two of us. How am I even going to begin to explain everything?” Luke took her hand. “You mean we.” She smiled. “And we will just have to figure it out.” “Go.” “What?” “I’ve been inside your head now farmboy. I know you’re ready to burst. Go tell your sister.” Beaming he kissed her. It still felt foreign to be kissed, let alone by someone she once wanted dead more than anything, but it felt right. Luke rushed off. Sighing Mara picked up the comm. “Karrade it’s Mara.” There was a moments silence followed by, “Mara! You’re okay! What in Kriff happened to you?” “It’s a long story.” “Is Luke alright?” It might have been a good point to explain but she didn’t want to. “He’s fine. We’re headed to the nearest outpost.” “Okay, I’m actually far away myself, I might run into you.” Please don’t. “I’ll keep a look out for the Fire.” It stung her heart. She hadn’t thought much about the ship since she’d gotten over it, but it still hurt. “I lost it.” She didn’t let the emotion’s show. Old habits. “Oh Mara I’m so sorry. It sounds like there’s quite a story I’m missing.” “You have no idea.”

Luke returned later almost whistling. “So does Han still want to shoot me?” “Actually I asked Leia to keep it to herself for now. And she doesn’t want any rumors leaking.” “I doubt she can keep it secret for long.” “Did you tell Karrade?” “Not yet. I think it’s something that needs to be told in person.” “We should be arriving in five minutes.” “Great. How many credits do you have?” “None.” “What?” “See when I was taken they sort of took my credits.” Mara didn’t have any either. “So how are we supposed to do anything?” “I could have Leia wire us credits.” “So I’ll be sitting soaking wet in some foreign bank for a few hours.” “Sorry, not much else to do.”

The outpost was full of aliens. A few of them raised eyebrows at her state but one glare and they hurried off. Luke laughed at her. “I see some things never change.” “And then sometimes,” she grabbed his hands, “everything does.” He kissed her. “Alright I’d better talk to Leia.” “Perhaps I’ll just…” “Jade!” The voice made Mara nearly groan out loud. Letting go of Luke she turned. “Karrade, don’t tell me you are here just for me.” “I think you can take care of yourself. So long as Skywalker over here is around to save you.” He laughed. “I think she saved me more than I did.” Karrade smiled. “So can I hear this story? You both seem… different.” Mara blushed. “It’s quite a long story.” He gestured towards the bar. “Why don’t I buy you guys something, and you can explain?”  
Luke gave a general explanation, leaving out her ship, their relationship, and the Caamas document. “So how did your ship get destroyed?” “I had to sacrifice it to save the Republic.” “Really? You were willing to? Doesn’t that make you like a real Jedi?” “I’ve always been a real Jedi. But I have advanced.” “It will be great to see it in action when you come back.” “I think I’m going to go talk to Leia.” Luke hurried off. Funny, Mara thought, not scared of psycho Sith Lords but give him one domestic thing and he squirms like a little girl.

Luke came back. “Bad news, it seems Leia’s in a meeting she just can’t miss. We still can’t get any credits. What?” He said to the two faces staring at him, one in humor, one in shock.

“Is it true?” “Well yeah.” “I can’t believe it. You’re really getting married, to each other. I take it this is your resignation.” “Don’t be ridiculous. I just won’t do as much. But you’ve been setting me apart for years.” “What does Leia say?” “She was surprised. I could feel her shock through the Force. But she’s happy.” “Congratulations I guess.” “Thank you. And if you are looking for an engagement gift I could really use 10,000 credits.” Karrade laughed. “And here I thought you’d changed. Come on you two. Lunch is on me, and you can take proper showers on my ship.” He led the way laughing.

Luke eyed Mara. You think everyone’s going to react like this? I mean it can’t be that big of a surprise.” “It’s cute how even after all these years you can be so naïve.” He smiled and they walked towards their future, hand in hand.


End file.
